


一次别离

by Annanai



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Illusions, M/M, Major character dead, bottom Collins
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annanai/pseuds/Annanai
Summary: 他们安静的接吻，不再担心会失去，因为此刻他们拥有了全部。





	一次别离

**Author's Note:**

> 非战斗人员不要看最后两段

摘自RAF第164中队Collins少尉回忆录：

5月26日晚十八时五十七分，英国海军部下令开始执行“发电机行动”，空军司令部接到命令立刻集合我们开往敦刻尔克港口。我担任福蒂斯二号机，与战友Farrier驾驶的福蒂斯一号机，由长机引导一同前往。我们一早出发，装好炮弹和足够的汽油向海岸线飞行。敦刻尔克的天空阴沉沉的，云层低垂在一万英尺高空，我们转向西边，穿过云朵，向下望去就能看到海滩上黑压压的士兵。

四十万人滞留在这里，防波堤上也站满了人，仿佛没有喘息的空间，到处是炮火和浓烟，充满绝望的挣扎。

我们采取三机V字型编队，由长机领头，我和福蒂斯二号机在左右两侧。在靠近海岸线的领空盘旋了几圈之后，我们就发现了敌机。BF-109像一只丑陋的黄头苍蝇紧咬着我，我做了基本的规避动作，想要逃脱他的视线，但他不依不饶。

“他盯上我了。”我在无线电里喊道，然后福蒂斯二号机的声音从频道里传来。

“我盯上他了。”

我看到右侧刚刚被他击落的敌机，冒着烟一头扎进海里，然后调转了方向，把BF-109暴露在他的视野里。

不出所料，他又一次成功击中。敌机开始降低高度，它冒着烟却还在向前滑行。

福蒂斯一号机没有报告。

“你肯定击中他了，它冒烟了。”

 

 

 

Collins在医院走廊里焦急地等待。他刚从一次战斗任务中归来，得知消息立刻从基地赶到这里。

“战地医院刚刚送来几个战俘营里救出来的士兵，其中一个是大撤退中我们编队的长官。”模棱两可的几句话让他的心立刻飞了起来。一个小时后，Collins坐在医院走廊的椅子上使劲绞着手，感到这辈子从未这样紧张过。

“你可以进来了。”护士小姐冲他微笑，眼神关切。

Collins点点头。门就在咫尺，推起来却那样费力。他不敢想象帘子后面是怎样的景象，会是他么，如果是他会被折磨得面目全非么，他记得他么。帘子里传来咳嗽声，嘶哑低沉，被炮弹和沙土砾过，像一台破旧的手风琴。他一把拉开帘子，病床上的人因为声响而瑟缩，眼睛上蒙着厚厚的纱布，手指茫然摸索滑落在腰际的被子，应激地想要把自己裹起来。

Collins手足无措，痛苦和酸楚压在他的心口，过了几秒才找回自己的声音。

“Farrier，是我。”情绪激动的他哆嗦着嘴唇，使原本的音调更加含混不清。他拉过Farrier的一只手，坐在病床旁，一副听凭处置的样子。

病床上的人缓慢转过身体，循着声音把脑袋偏向Collins。

“我可不记得我叫法里尔。”他说完开始大笑，接着剧烈地咳嗽，因为牵动受伤的肌肉还随口骂了几句。

Collins也笑着，握着他的手依然在颤抖，关节泛白却不敢用尽全力抓住他。他偷偷用手背抹掉眼眶里的泪水，结果意识到他根本看不到，这动作愚蠢至极，心里更加难过。

“......你的眼睛。”

“毒气弹，放心，医生说我会恢复的。”Farrier说这话时很认真，Collins能想到他的眼睛没有被纱布裹着会是什么样子，像每次在空军基地训练时那样，让他从心底相信自己能完成任务，能在三万英尺的高空和他并肩作战，直到那一次，他真的以为他永远失去了他的长官，他的爱人。

“15:45”

“什么？”

“15:45，我整整失去你两年零一个月。”Collins说，声音轻得像羽毛拂过。战争模糊了时间，Collins则不想忘记，他默默计数着日子，提醒自己曾经爱过的这个人。

Farrier没有说话。过了半响，他开口道。

“我们会活下去的，对吗？在这该死的战争结束之后，我们会看到那天的对吗？”

他没什么底气，怀疑和不确定占据了上风，听上去没有把握。Collins看着Farrier缠满绷带的身体，不知道该说些什么。

 

 

 

 

摘自RAF第164中队Collins少尉回忆录：

敌机栽进水里以后，福蒂斯一号报告击落成功。接着我们发现长机不见了，在空中盘旋了一圈后，我们在海里找到了被击落的长机残骸。我按指令记号坐标，同时将油箱情况报告给福蒂斯一号。14:53分福蒂斯一号剩余50加仑，我的飞机情况很好，我们需要一起完成接下来的任务。

 

 

 

Collins从来没想过战争到来后他会做些什么，但当纳粹铁蹄进犯时，被荣誉感和爱国之心驱使，他加入了英国皇家空军。凭着天生对飞行的热爱和机械的敏感他很快从学员中提拔到精英小队。新来的教官叫Farrier，拥有难得一见的作战经验和驾驶技术，和他的古怪脾气一样令人无话可说。Collins听说过他的事迹，闪电战将全世界卷入战争硝烟之后，Farrier是第一批上战场的人，他凭着天生的直觉和英勇，和他的小队完美配合每次任务。在这群学员眼里，Farrier就像基地里的明星。

至于其他的，他发现Farrier除了平时训练几乎不怎么愿意说话，他对学员们十分严格，Collins觉得他有些认真过了头。真是奇怪，他就是没法不去注意他的教官。训练结束后Farrier会慢慢踱步到基地角落里抽烟，感谢RAF的充足补给，香烟和巧克力总是应有尽有。

入营的第二周，结束训练课程的Farrier照例找到安静的角落，准备吸烟。秋风乍起的季节，连他拿起卷烟的手指尖都在哆嗦，他熟练地摸进口袋，却没找到想要的东西。他暗暗骂了句，在身上翻找起来。

“下午好，长官。”

他抬起头，看到Collins站在他面前，手里举着盒火柴。

男孩冲他微笑，把火柴递给他。虽然说Collins已经是青年了，可那张脸显然没有多少说服力，Farrier记得他，队里年轻又最有才华的娃娃脸士兵，唯一的缺点是耐心不足，带着点这个年纪特有的年轻气盛，经常做出误判。

“谢了。”他拿过火柴盒随手挥了挥当做致谢，顺手点燃香烟，坐了下来。

Collins也跟着坐下来。

Farrier皱起眉，“明天是你们第一次长途单飞，你应该回去好好休息。”他这样说着，然后看到Collins的肩膀渐渐垮下来。男孩抱住膝盖把脸埋了进去。

“我们会没事的对么，我是说战争才刚开始，我们的形势又......我只是很担心。”Collins转过头，脸上的表情平静又严肃，蓝色的眼睛在夕阳余晖下让Farrier想到晚霞照耀的大海。

“把你的每一次任务都当成最后一次看待，”他的长官看着他，“再归来时你会感到无比欣慰。”

Collins无声地笑起来，“你的话很少，长官，但每句都很重要，我会记在心里的。”他站起身，拍拍沾在制服上的尘土，脸上恢复了平时那种轻松和从容。

Farrier盯着他的蓝眼睛，有些出神。逆光里他的眼睛亮晶晶，像剔透的宝石，金发被夕阳染成红色，肆意向四面八方飘散。

“叫我Farrier。”他站起身，Collins已经走远了几步，听到他说话转过身来冲他挥挥手。

他犹豫了一下举起没拿烟的那只手，忽然摸到兜里揣的巧克力，于是朝Collins轻轻一抛。

男孩发愣着接住了，随即笑了笑挥舞着巧克力回了基地。

 

 

 

 

摘自RAF第164中队Collins少尉回忆录：  
福蒂斯一号的油表被刚刚的敌机毁掉了，我需要随时向他汇报油箱情况。失去长机使我们的情况很不利，我们并排飞过海面，寻找敌机再次来犯的迹象。

“敦刻尔克太远了，他们为什么不在加来集结。”

“我们就被派到这里，敌人更有话说。”

我不再说话，看着远处的柱状浓烟做指引，接着传来福蒂斯一号机的声音。

“我没有看到他们的领航机，它去哪了？”

他刚说完，我立刻遭到一阵炮火的攻击。领航机从侧翼露出头，在我的上空呼啸而过。我隐约觉得机身中弹，但还好没有大碍。正准备做规避动作时，又有炮弹袭来，这下我听见发动机失灵的声音，机翼底部开始冒出浓烟。

“福蒂斯一号，我被击中。”

“收到，福蒂斯二号，你可以准备跳伞。”

我拉开顶窗向下查看情况，海面很平稳，于是我做出大胆的决定。

“海面很平稳，我决定迫降在水面。”

“祝你好运，福蒂斯二号机。”过了几秒，频道里传来福蒂斯一号的声音。

 

“发动机失灵，福蒂斯一号准备迫降，接下来由福蒂斯二号指挥。”

“......收到，祝你好运，福蒂斯一号。”

 

 

 

 

Farrier听到发动机一阵振喘，接着机体开始下降。他打开备用发电机，希望迫降过程能顺利些。气流挤进狭小的驾驶舱，高频无线电被扰乱，频道里传来嘶嘶的通话声，时断时续，而他根本听不清楚。他把心一横，凭着经验缓慢拉高操控杆，接着是机体与水面接触时发出的巨大声响，飞机停了下来，他成功了。

再见到Collins已经是几天以后，回到基地时，Farrier很确定对方看到了他，他正准备挥手，Collins直接扭过头跑去了训练场。

傍晚，Farrier偷偷溜出宿舍，来到基地旁废弃的货仓，不出所料，那里已经有人在等着他了。

“晚上好。”他忽然想到他们的初次相遇，男孩鼻音浓郁的那句问好，于是打趣着这样说。

Collins微微动了动嘴角却没发出声音。  
“我等了你整整五天。你知道你降落的地点离交火区有多近吗？”他慢慢说。

“那你应该高兴我回来了才是。”

“迫降到海面也是莽撞的举动，太冒险了，而且我没有听到后来你在无线电里的回应。”

“你是在怀疑我的驾驶技术么，少尉。”

“不，我是怕我会失去你，Farrier。”Collins一字一顿地说，脸上的表情平静地可怕。

这比被Collins大骂一顿还要让Farrier难受。他看着原本冷静的Collins逐渐小幅度发抖，微微发红的鼻尖出卖了他，他就像那些刚上战场经历炮火洗礼的新兵那样不知所措。Farrier一把揽过他，男孩的头深深埋进他的颈窝，在这渐凉的夜晚温热着彼此。

Collins抬起双臂抱住了他。

他没有听到预想中Collins委屈的声音，相反，Collins平静深重的呼吸从他的颈窝里传来，带着某种如释重负，每一次呼吸都像烙印一般在他的脖颈。过了一会儿，他抬起头，用自己的围巾圈住Farrier。

“你回来了，这才是最重要的。”

 

 

 

 

摘自RAF第164中队Collins少尉回忆录：

高度在不断下降，虽然训练时有过演练，还是让我措手不及。我做出了直接反应，调整飞机参数和状态，在心里祈祷自己这次能够成功。

“福蒂斯一号机，你还剩15加仑，我要迫降了。”这是我对他说的最后一句话。

“收到。”

我谨慎地驾驶着冒烟的飞机，手心里全是汗。这时无线电还没有断，我听见Farrier在频道里喊“Collins，你还在吗......”不过我已经无暇顾及他了，离海面只有几百英尺，我需要集中精神。

我缓慢控制操纵杆，终于，在一声巨响中，飞机还算平稳地落在了海面上。

我立刻把手伸出顶窗外试探，结果发现它被卡住了，只能留出手臂的宽度。我关起顶窗，怕海水进入驾驶舱的速度变快，准备直接砸开它。

海水源源不断地涌入，原本就狭小的舱室，使起力气更费劲了。我拼命地用枪托砸厚厚的玻璃，并没有太大效果。在那种情况下，你的求生欲占据上风，只会不停地想方设法想要得到解救。

恐惧和紧张笼罩着我，我终于砸出了裂痕，但这时海水已经漫过我的鼻子，我感到呼吸困难，肺里的空气被急剧压缩，有种窒息感。

 

 

 

 

Collins觉得头疼的厉害，海水的腥臭让他的胃部不适，干呕感和急需空气的感觉使他产生麻木的矛盾。感官在渐渐麻痹，他开始意识不清，大脑一片空白。肾上腺素急剧分泌让他甚至有种错误的快感。

他想起几周前和Farrier在萨默塞特短暂的休假。阳光，海边沙滩，酒精，和近乎无休止的性爱，像要把彼此铭刻在身体中那样，如此不合时宜。Farrier短硬的胡茬摩擦过他身体的每一部分，在他身体上留下的红痕，以及他进入他的方式和力道。

我就要死去了。他想。

身体像失去操纵的提线木偶一样在水中来回浮动，他的眼中依旧映着敦刻尔克的太阳。他闭上眼睛，脑海里却响起Farrier和他第一次说的话。

把每一次并肩作战都当做此生最后一次，归来当做重生。

然后他听到玻璃碎裂的声音，他又能感受到空气的存在，一个红衣少年向他伸出手，示意要拉他上船。

“下午好。”他忽然说，像当初对Farrier说的如出一辙，让Collins有种重生的感觉。

 

 

 

 

 

摘自RAF第164中队Collins少尉回忆录：

......月光石号旁的货船慢慢下沉，几个士兵拼命向对面的驱逐舰游去。梅塞施密特战机又一次从我们头顶呼啸而过，这次它丢下一枚炸弹，不巧正落在驱逐舰上。跟着他飞过的是一架喷火战斗机，那是福蒂斯一号机，我的战友，长官，Farrier。他紧追着那只德国苍蝇。

“加油啊，Farrier，上吧。”我忍不住叫出声。

驱逐舰逐渐下沉，士兵们纷纷弃船逃走。这里一片狼藉，木板碎片到处都是，士兵们绝望地游着，有的甚至找不到方向。舰艇倾倒出的原油铺满整片海面，我盯着天空中正在交战的两架飞机，给Farrier暗暗加油。

一阵激烈的交火后，梅塞施密特冒着浓烟急速下降，Farrier从我头顶飞过，然而我更担心的是那架即将栽到海里的BF-109。船舱里挤满了获救的士兵，瑟缩在一起。我赶紧让船长开走，这时敌机坠落在海里引起一场大火。......

......从那以后，我再也没有见到Farrier......

 

 

 

 

1945年的春天，战争已经接近尾声，Collins带着银质军章光荣退役。

像往常一样，Collins来到街角的面包店。他拿起新鲜出炉的牛角面包打量了一番放进篮子，又给自己挑了几个品相不错的草莓奶油面包。老板是个胖乎乎的中年人，笑眯眯地帮他把东西装好，又多塞给他一根面包条。

“今天又是牛角面包？”Collins刚回到家就撞上刚洗完澡出来的Farrier。

“你的最爱。”

“我觉得我真的吃腻了。”Farrier翻翻口袋，掏出草莓夹心的面包。

“这个不错。”他闻了闻，随即一口咬上去。

Collins作势要抢，身高的优势变成劣势，他径直倒入Farrier的怀里，把两个人一起推倒在地。

“现在满意了么，长官。”Collins抬起眼睛，那里有一汪世界上最澄澈的蓝在看向Farrier。再也没有战火纷扰，没有生死相隔的担忧，只有两个相爱的人度过安静的早晨。

他们安静的接吻，不再担心会失去，因为此刻他们拥有了全部。

 

 

 

 

摘自RAF第164中队Collins少尉回忆录：

......我最终还是未能见到他最后一面。长官告诉我，救出Farrier时他已经被敌人折磨地奄奄一息，战地医院没能救回他，凭着顽强的意志他还是坚持了两天，然后就和这个世界再见了。

我没能找到他的遗体，医院对这种大多处理的很快。我还是没能见到他。......

 

 

 

Collins于1942年夏天死于小规模空袭，坠机前他英勇的打下两架德国战机，并使他的小队安全返航。


End file.
